But She's My Best Friend
by frostbittenDesire
Summary: This is how the second episode should have ended right? Basically just a one shot drabble with smut that I wrote at midnight to get me through the wait for Tuesday. Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed :)


"_Amy.._" The moan was quiet and breathless as it ghosted its way through strawberry pink lips, shaking hands lightly tracing digits across sweaty skin as a nervous blonde inched her way up her best friend's shirt.

"_Amy." _The moan was louder now, right in her ear as Amy continued to push her way up towards the brunette's chest, fingertips dancing along the bottom of the fabric that laid between her hand and the breasts she was going for. After taking a deep breath to ready herself, the blonde pulled off her lover's shirt and bra in one swift motion, letting the straps fall down bare shoulders slowly until nothing remained. Amy bit her lip gently, slowly leaning down to capture a nipple in her mouth.

"**Amy!"** Olive green eyes widened, snapping back to reality as a hand waved crazily in front of her face. "You completely spaced out there!" Karma exclaimed, giving her best friend a worried look.

_Why did I just have those thoughts about Karma? About my __**best friend**__?_

"I'm so sorry Karma, I didn't even realize I spaced out." Amy stammered out, covering the blush that covered her cheeks.

"I was trying to tell you about Liam Booker!" Karma let out a pouty sigh, "Are you sure you're

okay? What were you thinking about?"

_Totally not having sex with your best friend or anything._

"Oh just..school." Amy said with a casual nod, trying to play it cool.

The brunette cocked her eyebrow and shot Amy a knowing look. "School? Amy please, I know you better than that."

"I was! So tell me about Liam Booker." Jealousy edged its way into the blonde, who shook it off as she continued to listen, for the millionth time that day, about Liam Booker.

_What am I getting myself into?_

* * *

"Karma, Amy! Photo shoot this afternoon for the school's Tumblr page. You guys in?"

"Yeah of course we are in! Right, sweetie?" Karma smiled at the blonde, whose heart melted as she took in the features of brunette's face.

"Of course, honey. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Amy got used to the whole 'acting like lesbians to be popular' thing. Seeing Karma so happy and cheery all the time made up for how bad she felt for lying. Besides, it gave her a reason to constantly hold her hand and kiss her and being around Karma gave Amy a familiar sense of acceptance and safety, something she didn't normally feel anymore since her Mother met her new boyfriend and him and his daughter, Lauren moved in.

Ah, speak of the Devil.

"Move!" Hard to believe such a strong voice could come from such a petite girl, but Lauren really proved that wrong.

"Are you seriously giving these two _fakers_ a photo shoot?" Lauren scoffed in disbelief, her two minions following closely behind.

"Ah Lauren, thank you for taking time out of Glee to come bother everyone at Hester." The familiar voice of Shane came up behind the group. "Are you done? Because I need Amy and Karma and you just need to go away."

Lauren's eyes widened as she scowled at Shane. "If this was any normal high school, I would own you bitches." The blonde yelled as she stomped away, her friends following suit.

"She's so fun to hate." The brunette boy giggled as he let out a sigh, linking arms with Amy and Karma as he led them away.

Shane brought both of the girls to the gym to help prepare them for their Homecoming Out speech.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Amy bit her lip nervously, whispering to Karma when Shane was out of hearing range.

"Amy listen to me, we can _do_ this. Just be the best fake girlfriend you can be!" The brunette gave Amy a thumbs up.

_The problem is, I don't _want _this to be fake anymore._

The blonde sighed and nodded, taking Karma's hand as the both of them walked into the gym. Cheers erupted from the student body as the two girls walked hand in hand to the stage.

"Ah please welcome Hester High's first same-sex Homecoming pair, Amy Raudenfeld and Karma Ashcroft!" Principal Penelope spoke into the microphone. More cheers erupted as the girls held their linked hands up high.

"Wait!" Lauren yelled, taking the microphone into her own hands. "They're not really lesbians! They're faking it! To be popular!"

Confused murmurs echoed through the crowd that sat on the bleachers, all eyes on the girls on stage.

"Karma? Amy? Is that true?" Principal Penelope questioned, sounding slightly disappointed.

"We can explain.." Karma started, but was cut off by Amy before she could finish her sentence.

"If we were faking it, would I do this?" Amy took a deep breath, turning to face her best friend as she pressed her lips against Karma's. Her lips were soft and tasted like the strawberry lip gloss she always wore and Amy was instantly intoxicated as a strange sensation overtook her body.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds but _God _was it perfect. It stayed soft, lips moving in sync as Amy tangled her hands in brown locks of hair. Disappointment followed shortly after as Karma slowly pulled away, both girls lost in each others eyes.

"Wow.." Karma was the first to speak, a soft almost whisper.

"I know.." Amy replied, swallowing hard as realization hit her.

_I'm in love with my best friend._

* * *

After the Homecoming Out assembly, which the girls won of course, both Amy and Karma decided to have a girls night at the Ashcroft house.

"There are the two lovers!" Karma's Mother smiled happily, pulling the girls into her arms for a hug. Karma decided it was a good idea to tell her parents because it would make them happy, and boy did it make them happy.

"Hi Mom, we're going to have a girls night so please..let us be." The brunette was polite as she ushered her Mother out of the room.

"Of course, of course. Oh I love you two." smiled before closing the door behind her.

"What a day." Karma sighed out as she laid on her bed, sprawled across Amy.

"I know. I can't believe Lauren tried to out us at the rally." The blonde replied, playing with Karma's hair as her fingers weaved in and out of the soft locks.

"But that kiss really sold it! God it was so good!" Karma exclaimed, sitting up to face her best friend.

"You really think so?" Amy bit her lip, trying to hide the blush that threatened to cover her entire face.

"You have to tell me how you kissed that well! I mean, you haven't even had a boyfriend. Most boys make you want to punch them in the face within seconds of meeting them."

Amy bit her lip, playing with her fingers. "Karma..there's something I should tell you.."

_Now or never._

"You can tell me anything, you know that." Karma took Amy's hand, sensing the nervousness that radiated off her body.

One big sigh and several agonizing minutes of readying herself later, Amy opened her eyes and gazed into Karma's.

"You're my best friend Karma. I know every single thing about you and what I'm about to tell you is huge, something that I'm afraid could mess up our friendship for good. You've been my best friend since Kindergarten, Karma. I don't want things to get weird and then end up not speaking to each other until one day we meet in line at a grocery store and say polite hellos and pretend like we didn't once know everything there was to know about each other." Amy rambled on, cut off in the end by a squeeze to her hand.

"Amy..that would never happen. I mean it when I say that you can tell me anything. I love you, you know." The brunette said reassuringly, running her fingertips up and down Amy's arm.

She didn't know what came over her, what being could have _possibly_ possessed her to do what she did next but before Amy realized it, her lips were against Karma's. That intoxicating feeling enveloping her senses once again as soft kisses turned into deeper, passionate shows of emotion. It wasn't until Karma started to kiss back that Amy snapped back into reality, pulling away in shame and embarrassment as a horrified expression came across her face.

"Oh God, oh no I am so sorry I don't know what came over me, Karma!" Amy started to get up only to be pulled back down.

"No, please..don't go." Karma's fingers were pressed against her lips, her tongue lightly ghosting across the flesh.

"I'm so sorry-" Amy started, but this time it was her being cut off. Karma's lips pressed against Amy's as the two of them kissed passionately, breaths being sharply inhaled through their nostrils.

Amy gently pushed Karma backwards against the bed, not breaking their kiss as she gently laid between the brunette's legs.

"Are you sure about this?" Amy whispered against Karma's lips, pulling back only inches.

"I am one hundred percent sure.." Amy could feel Karma's breath as the words left her mouth, the space between them being closed once more.

This kiss was different, it was more passionate than ever before, almost _needy._ A small moan made its way up Amy's throat as she tried hard to swallow it back, only to fail as the moan echoed into Karma's mouth. The noise made the brunette moan louder, fingers trailing down the blonde's slender body until her hands are cupped against her bottom, pulling her lower body against hers as both the girls moan at the contact.

"I need you, Amy." Karma breathed out, biting the blonde's swollen bottom lip. "Please.."

Amy could feel her stomach drop, the heat between her legs spreading like wildfire throughout her entire body. Karma's shaking fingers pushed the blonde's body up slightly, slowly pulling her shirt up and over her head as Amy sat with her torso exposed.

As the brunette removed Amy's bra, the blonde pulled off Karma's clothes as well until both girls had their chests completely naked.

Words weren't spoken, the look on each others faces told more than verbal communication ever could.

Amy slowly leaned her head down, kissing the exposed skin as she slowly kissed and nipped her way to Karma's breasts. Slight whimpers escaped the brunette's mouth as she tangled her fingers in Amy's hair, pushing her chest slightly into Amy's face.

Whimpers turned into moans as the blonde took one of Karma's nipples into her mouth, sucking slightly as her other hand paid attention to the other breast.

"Oh _fuck.._" Karma moaned, subconsciously grinding her hips up against Amy's thigh that rested between her legs.

"Fuck Amy, _more.."_

The blonde only moaned in response, trailing gentle kisses down her best friend's flat stomach until she reached the top of her pants. Unbuttoning and unzipping in one quick motion, Amy pulled down the jeans that covered the skin she's been dying to kiss.

Once the jeans were laying somewhere on the floor behind them, Amy nipped up Karma's thighs as eager legs spread to give her better access. Two fingers pressed up against Karma's clit over her panties, rubbing in slow circles as the brunette's hips bucked in response, a guttural moan ripping through her mouth as pleasure erupted in her body.

"Oh _God_ Amy, _please..please.._" Karma begged, grinding herself against her best friend's fingers.

"Fuck Karma.." Amy moaned, pulling down the fabric that covered where she wanted to explore, wanted to taste.

Once her best friend was completely naked before her, Amy gently pushed her legs further apart and kissed the brunette's waiting clit gently. The response was another buck of her hips, Karma pushing herself against Amy's mouth as the blonde gladly took her clit between her lips.

"_Fuck!"_ Karma screamed, hands clutching the bed sheets as the built up pleasure exploded in her body.

Amy smirked, sucking gently on the flesh between her lips as one of her fingers slowly trailed down Karma's soaking wet slit and slid inside of her.

More guttural moaning ripped through Karma's mouth, knuckles white as they tightened around the fabric between her hands.

Amy slowly started to move her finger, pushing up against the brunette's walls as they tightened around her, her tongue flicking the nub that sent jolts of pleasure through Karma's body.

"_Faster..fuck me faster Amy.."_ Karma moaned, moving her hips in sync with Amy's hand as another finger was added.

Amy's heart was racing, her fingers moving at a delicate speed as her lips sucked on Karma's clit, causing more screams to fill the room. Walls were tightening around her fingers as she worked them faster, finding Karma's G-Spot as she was graciously rewarded with the release of her best friend as her body tensed underneath her, her name being repeated over and over again.

"_Fuck_ Amy! I'm cumming, oh God I'm cumming!" Amy let Karma ride out her orgasm as she came down from her high, a sheer layer of sweat shone on her face as the brunette's breathing came out in ragged spurts.

The blonde gently removed her fingers and collected her best friend's exhausted body in her arms, the two girls wrapping themselves around each other as they caught their breath.

"I love you, Karma." Amy bit her lip, closing her eyes as her chin rested upon her best friend's head.

"I love you, too." Karma whispered against Amy's chest, smiling against her bare skin as the two of them drifted off to sleep.

_I'm in love with my best friend and she loves me too._


End file.
